Du côté de la Team Rocket
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Une quarantaine de petits drabbles concernant cette bonne vieille Team Rocket...
1. Du côté de la Team Rocket

Du côté de la Team Rocket

Coucou ! Me voici avec 40 drabbles (100, c'était beaucoup trop… xD) qui parlent de notre trio préféré ! Je les aie classés par « Point de vue » même si certains ne parlent pas d'eux a proprement dit. X) Aussi, les drabbles ne font pas 100 mots. Ou je fais plus, ou je fais moins, que voulez-vous... lol  
Enfin bref, j'espère que vous les aimerez ! :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, c'est qui est bien dommage…

Résumé : Une quarantaine de petits drabbles concernant cette bonne vieille Team Rocket...


	2. Point de vue James 1

Allez, je commence avec le point de vue de James ^^

* * *

1. Le rire de Jessie 

Plus que son caractère arrogant, ses ordres à répétitions ou encore ses crises d'hystéries, ce que James détestait le plus chez Jessie, c'était bien son rire ; agaçant, fort, hautain, plein de fierté, diabolique. Cependant, même si le gosse de riche s'énervait lorsque sa coéquipière riait à gorge déployée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ce son envoûtant, presque agréable… 

* * *

2. Masochiste 

James l'avait toujours su : Jessie était la réplique exacte de sa fiancée. Autoritaire, tyrannique, orgueilleuse, égoïste. Le gosse de riche avait fui la maison pour ne plus avoir affaire à cette dernière mais il fallait croire qu'il était devenu masochiste puisqu'il restait avec sa copie conforme et en venait même à penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle… 

* * *

3. Reine déchue 

Peu importe le nombre de fois que James la regardait, Jessie lui ferait toujours penser à une reine que l'on admire de loin ; son apparence élégante, sa démarche intimidante, ses gestes remplis d'orgueil, son caractère imposant et sa voix effrontée… Oui, pas de doute, elle ressemblait vraiment à une reine. Mais il savait que sous cette allure majestueuse se cachait une part d'ombre qu'elle aimerait bien piétiner, un passé difficile où sa fierté avait volée en éclat. Alors, après réflexion, il serait peut-être plus juste de la qualifier de reine déchue.


	3. Point de vue Jessie 1

Et maintenant, celui de Jessie ^^

* * *

4. Les goûts de la mode 

Jessie observait son coéquipier aux cheveux bleus changer de vêtements et sourit discrètement. Elle était contente qu'il puisse se travestir sans gêne; cela leurs permettait d'avoir l'avis de l'autre sur tel costume ou tel robe et de partager encore plus de moments ensemble. Elle songea ensuite qu'il n'y avait que lui pour aimer se déguiser et que ce rôle n'irait à personne d'autre puisque ce n'était pas Miaouss qui allait le faire à sa place… 

* * *

5. Une place sur les genoux du Boss 

En regardant Miaouss, la tête de Jessie, soutenue par sa paume et accoudée à une table, pensait que ce ramasse-puces n'avait qu'un seul centre d'intérêt : Une place sur les genoux du Boss. Dès qu'ils avaient un plan et étaient assurés d'attraper des Pokémons, le chat ne pouvait s'empêcher de divaguer sur son plus grand fantasme. Il serait même prêt à les abandonner sur le champ si ce poste se présentait. Mais quand cette occasion arriva-t-elle… ?, se demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges en levant le menton vers le ciel, comme si les nuages allaient lui donner une réponse. Égoïste, Jessie pria alors pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. 

* * *

6. Obsession 

Quand ils attrapaient Pikachu dans leurs filets, ce que Jessie voyait, elle, c'était une grosse masse de billets qui débordait de partout. Quand ils avaient entendus parler de l'héritage de James, ce fut des dollars pleins les yeux qu'elle avait et quand elle rêvait, c'était une montagne de lingot d'or qui se dressait devant elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges était clairement obsédée par l'argent et n'avait pas honte de clamer haut et fort son désir de récompense. Certains accuseront son statut de voleuse tandis que d'autres diront que c'est le genre de personne qu'elle est, mais Jessie s'en fichait royalement ; elle avait raté sa jeunesse alors pas question de faire la même erreur avec sa vie d'adulte. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir riche pour simplement avoir une vie meilleure.


	4. Point de vue James 2

7. Vision d'horreur

« Jessie, enlève-moi ce truc des yeux ! C'n'est pas marrant…! , paniqua James sur sa chaise.

- On fait ça pour t'aider alors cesse de gigoter ! , rétorqua le Pokémon parlant en le maintenant dû mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Vous appelez ça m'aider ?! , s'indigna le gosse de riche. Vous savez bien que je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer !

- Oh, un peu de courage, voyons ! , râla Jessie en avançant un peu plus sa main du visage de son coéquipier.

- Non ! S'il te plait, arrête… ! Arrête ! , s'affola-t-il.

- T'es vraiment qu'une chochotte, James… » Abandonna Jessie en jetant ce qu'elle tenait sur la table.

Alors que cette dernière lâchait un soupir désespéré et que Miaouss descendait enfin de son dos, l'adulte aux cheveux bleus jeta une œillade à l'objet en question et frissonna instinctivement. Rien que le fait de voir Jessiebelle en photo lui donnait des sueurs froides tel un spectateur devant un film d'horreur…

* * *

8. Préférence

« Miaouss… c'est trop serré…, commenta James en passant un doigt entre son cou et le col de son costume.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu n'as plus le temps de te changer, maintenant ! , réprimanda le chat parlant.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de porter ça ? , bougonna le gosse de riche. En plus, le bas de costard me fait de ces jambes… !

- Parce que tu aurais préféré mettre une robe alors que c'est toi le futur mari ?! »

Joignant ses deux index ensemble dans une moue significative, James n'arriva pas à lui répondre que oui, il aurait quand même préféré une robe…

* * *

9. Préférence (2)

James savait ce qui l'attendait en se mariant avec Jessie ; une vie d'esclave, cédant aux moindre de ses désirs, accourant au tintement de clochette qu'elle agiterait avec jouissance, ou encore passant l'aspirateur pendant qu'elle se détendrait sur le canapé, les bras de part et d'autre du dossier, jambes croisées, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais malgré toutes les couleurs qu'elle allait lui en faire voir, il répondit « Oui. » à la question du prêtre et se fit la réflexion de préféré vivre avec Jessie tout en sachant que c'était elle qui porterait la culotte plutôt que de la laisser s'engager avec un autre homme.


	5. Point de vue Miaouss 1

10. Pour la bonne cause

C'était bien connu, les chats détestaient l'eau. Et Miaouss la détestait encore plus. Mais visiblement, ses compagnons n'avaient que faire de ses craintes et râlaient même contre sa stupide phobie. Alors, quand ils devaient passer par des égouts, le félin n'avait d'autre choix que de se faire violence et de plonger les deux pattes dedans. Après tout c'était pour la bonne cause ; attraper Pikachu.

* * *

11 Intelligence

En plus de marcher et parler, Miaouss était intelligent. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas en faire partager son entourage puisque c'était bien lui qui trouvait et concevait les plans de capture des Pokémons. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ces coéquipiers avaient toujours approuvés ses décisions et il en était même flatté. Mais si le chat de gouttière était un génie, pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à mettre la main sur Pikachu… ?

* * *

12. Pièges

S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel Jessie et James était douée, c'était de tendre des pièges aux morveux. Le plus souvent, c'était de simples trous parce qu'ils étaient efficaces et que c'était devenue leur marque de fabrique. Mais Miaouss n'avait jamais pris une pelle et se contentait de superviser le travail de ses acolytes, comme c'était le cas maintenant :

« Plus vite que ça ! Ils arrivent… !

- Arrête de nous donner des ordres et descend nous aider au lieu de rester planté là-haut !, râla activement Jessie.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu ne fais rien, toi ?!, suivit James, mécontent.

- Parce que je suis le cerveau et vous les muscles !, rétorqua-t-il. Obéissez ! »

Devant l'évidence même, le chat parlant jubila intérieurement de pouvoir regarder les deux humains de haut alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent de planter leurs pelles dans la terre.


	6. Point de vue Jessie 2

13. Promesse brisée

_« Dis, tu crois qu'on restera toujours amies, Cassidy ?_

_- Évidemment !_

_- Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ?_

_- Promis, jura la petite blonde en croisant son petit doigt avec le celui de Jessie. »_

Cette courte discussion lui revenait en tête à chaque fois que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges croisait sa rivale et malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait, Jessie n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que plisser les yeux et la toiser hautainement. Puis les provocations fusèrent dans les deux camps, comme si c'était habituel, comme si elles avaient toujours existées. Lorsqu'elles arrêtèrent enfin leurs disputes et qu'elles se tournèrent le dos, Jessie baissa tristement les yeux sur ses bottes : Est-ce qu'au moins Cassidy se souvenait de cette promesse… ? Après l'avoir brisée, elle l'avait certainement effacée, balayée comme on balaye un vulgaire grain de poussière. C'était même sûr ; pour la blonde, cette promesse rompue était de l'histoire ancienne…

* * *

14. Amitié perdue

Elles ne savaient plus trop quand est-ce que cela avait concrètement dégénéré mais du jour ou lendemain, les deux amies avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole et ne se regardaient même plus. Leur grande fierté empêchait toutes discussions franches et chaque rencontre était sujet à des railleries et provocations en tout genre. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles devaient arrêter ce jeu puéril mais c'était plus fort qu'elles ; il fallait qu'elles se crêpent le chignon pendant que leur amitié s'éloignait de plus en plus… L'image de deux petites filles courant sous un ciel ensoleillé et riant de bon cœur passa alors dans l'esprit de Jessie et lui arracha un rictus amer.

_Au final, j'étais peut-être la seule à avoir cru que nous étions amies. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant…_

Oui, après tous ces conflits et autres paroles méchantes, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière ; Jessie avait définitivement perdue l'amie en qui elle avait le plus confiance et qui l'avait trahie au profit d'autres camarades.

* * *

15. Remords

« Je suis désolée… »

Immobile devant le regard fuyant de la blonde qui avait manifestement fait un effort surhumain pour lâcher ces trois mots, Jessie n'avait pu que cligner des paupières, abasourdie d'entendre des excuses de la part de son éternelle rivale qui se massait à présent le bras, mal-à-l'aise. Même si elles s'étaient dit des horreurs plus tôt dans la journée, Jessie savait parfaitement quel était le motif de ces excuses et le souvenir du sourire rempli de joie que lui adressait la petite blondinette réapparut dans son esprit. Elle referma sa bouche pour étirer discrètement ses lèvres. Cependant, fidèle à elle-même, Jessie ne put s'empêcher de planter son poignet sur sa hanche alors que sa langue fourcha lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

« Tu m'as fait lever en pleine nuit seulement pour me dire ça ? »

Elle mentait. En réalité, elle était heureuse mais n'arrivait pas à le montrer. Un semblant de rire stoppa Cassidy dans sa colère pendant que Jessie tendit une main entre elles, en signe de paix. Hésitante, la blonde saisit doucement la paume que lui offrait la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avant de relever le menton. C'est à ce moment-là que Jessie mima du bout des lèvres un « Merci », le visage serein. La hache de guerre était enterrée et à partir de maintenant, les deux rivales repartiraient sur de bonne base, ou du moins, essayeraient de reconstruire ce qu'elles avaient détruites…


	7. Point de vue Miaouss 2

16. Par cœur

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation… Afin de rallier… tous les peuples…, chuchota James, un papier dans les mains.

- Passe, coupa Jessie en lui arrachant la feuille des yeux pour mimer à son tour les paroles du bout des lèvres. …d'écraser l'amour et la vérité… d'écraser…

- … Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée… Afin d'étendre notre pouv-…

- Qu'est-ce vous faites, on doit se mettre en route pour attraper des Pokémons ! , interrompit la voix aigüe de Miaouss qui vit Jessie dissimuler le document derrière son dos. Quoi, vous apprenez toujours notre devise ?! Cela fait deux jours que vous deviez l'avoir apprise par cœur !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ; tu n'as qu'une seule phrase à dire ! , répliqua James.

- Et alors ?! Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez jamais récités de poème quand vous étiez à l'école ! »

Devant le silence soudain de ses deux associés, Miaouss comprit qu'ils ne savaient effectivement pas retenir les poèmes par cœur et soupira en se disant que leurs débuts en tant que membre officiel de la Team Rocket commençaient bien…

* * *

17. Bien entouré

Ce que Miaouss aimait le plus, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir un plan pour capturer des Pokémons ni d'avoir quelque chose de comestible à se mettre la dent, non. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était le soir quand, épuisés, les trois compagnons se couchaient et qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de Jessie et James, blottit entre les bras de ces derniers. Et même s'ils dormaient à même le sol, avec une température avoisinant les dix degrés, sous une brise glacée, Miaouss savait qu'il passerait systématiquement une bonne nuit, entouré par ceux qu'il considérait à présent comme ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

18. Dans la bonne équipe

Quand il voyait l'obsession de James pour ses capsules de bouteilles et l'arrogance de Jessie pour sa beauté, Miaouss se demandait parfois s'il était tombé dans la bonne équipe. Mais le chat parlant savait au fond de lui qu'il n'échangerait sa place avec personne d'autre ; l'amitié qu'ils partageaient ainsi que le soutien dont ils faisaient preuve lors des moments difficiles étaient irremplaçables. Et pour rien au monde ils ne quitteraient ses coéquipiers.


End file.
